


Three from a Star far away

by Arielen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielen/pseuds/Arielen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little and funny look at old prophecies ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three from a Star far away

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgments: Stargate Atlantis belongs to his rightful owners, I own nothing.

_A warrior will come, fearless and proud, with a cunning mind and born of the ancestors blood._

_A wise man of great knowledge will follow him, never without an answer, where hand and heart will fail._

_And the third will be a gentle healer, who will never give up a live, no matter the costs._

While she watched, how John, Rodney and Carson tried to teach the traditions of this so called “Christmas” to her son, Teyla asked herself, why the **old prophecy** didn’t mention one other fact, because fun was on their side.

**_And they would be like children._ **


End file.
